


(Don't) Stray from the Path

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Bad Wolf Wonwoo, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Possessivewoo, Red Riding Hood Elements, Red Riding Hood Junnie, Rimming, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, somehow despite the filth sappy wonhui still happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: Junhui is tasked with delivering a basket of provisions to Grandma Lee. On his way, he meets a very charming alpha who provides quite the distraction.(Or the one where Red Riding Hood Junnie gets eaten by the big bad wolf, Wonwoo)-
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	(Don't) Stray from the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo~ i hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> once again, i present to you a fic that happened without any planning whatsoever 😅🤣 i got a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Swanny_Writer/post/1172347262) about it months ago, and i didn't think that i'd ever write it, but here we are now lol. so thank you very much, anon! as well as @/junhuist17 and @/bycatbby 😊
> 
> it's fairytale logic, so pls don't take it too seriously. it's mainly just smut 😅🙈
> 
> at any rate, i hope it'll entertain you.
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> -

Once upon a time, in a small village at the foot of a mountain, there lived a sweet omega named Junhui. Despite possessing unique and striking beauty, Junhui remained humble and kind to all the people around him. He never shied away from helping others, oftentimes tackling arduous and challenging tasks that most omegas would prefer to pass. As such, he was beloved by the entire village, from the youngest baby to the oldest grandparent.

Out of all the chores and assignments that Junhui undertook, though, his favorite was to go on errand runs. The trips were usually short and simple—a couple of hours of travel from his village to the next, a stop by the mill to pick up a sack of flour, a visit to the post office to drop off parcels, a delivery of cakes from the baker to the house of a neighbor. Junhui simply adored wandering about and making people happy.

Such innocent selflessness would normally bring a smile to any mother’s face. But not Junhui’s. Instead, it brought the poor woman no small amount of worries. Were Junhui to go on the errand runs and return home right away, she would not be at her wit’s ends every time he set off. However, her son had a tendency to stray off the path and get himself into all sorts of predicament.

Last summer, he had been given the job of gathering fresh herbs at the edge of the clearing, but he didn’t return until near nightfall because he had been distracted by a flock of butterflies and followed after them until he could no longer find his way. Another time, he was supposed to pick apples, but he spotted a doe and her fawn and completely forgot about his duty. Then, just last week, he was asked to collect firewood; however, he came upon a field of flowers and spent the entire time playing in the sun. As for the number of times he wandered off because he got distracted by adorable cats, it was astronomical.

Thankfully for Junhui and his mother, the young omega never remained ‘lost’ for long. Whenever it seemed that he had gotten absent-minded and meandered too far, one of the betas or alphas would track him down. Every time, Junhui would feel properly chastised and quickly return to his chore with twice as much enthusiasm. Nevertheless, his mother continued to worry, and consequently, she gifted him a red cloak with a hood. Not only would it keep her son warm during the chilling days, it would also make it much easier for him to be spotted by the villagers.

For a while, it worked splendidly. Since the color was so bright, people saw him with ease wherever he went, and they all helped him stay on track. Everyone was happy with the improvement.

‧⁺˚*･༓*:✼✿♡✿✼:*ﾟ༓･*˚⁺‧

One day, Junhui’s mother calls him over and hands him a basket full of fresh fruits, bread, salted meats, cheese, and a few jars of jam.

“Grab your red cloak, Junhui,” his mother instructs. “I’d like for you to deliver this basket to Grandma Lee. She’s been very sick lately, and we are all taking turns helping her with food until her children can arrive to take care of her.”

Always ready to help, Junhui agrees with enthusiasm. “Of course, Mother. Where does Grandma Lee live?”

“Walk straight to the mill and turn into the trail behind the miller’s house. Cross through the woods and keep to the riverbank. You will come across the house within the hour.”

Obediently, Junhui nods as he ties the cloak under his chin and pulls the hood over his head. “That sounds easy enough.”

“Remember, Junhui,” his mother emphasizes, hands on her hips. “It’s imperative that you do not stray from the path.” Her features grow concerned as she adds, “There are wild wolves in those woods.”

Upon hearing the warning, an icy jolt shoots down his spine. All the rosiness fades from his cheeks. He can barely repress the shiver of fear.

Wild wolves are not like them. No matter how strong the most capable alpha in the village is, he cannot shift. No one in their village nor in the ones nearby can. Only wild wolves have the ability to shift from man to animal at will. They are stronger, bigger, more aggressive. Most terrifying of all, they have no qualms about killing and devouring frail villagers venturing into their territory.

All the previous excitement that bubbled in Junhui’s tummy has now turned into lead. He no longer wants to go. However, as he opens his mouth to decline, his sight falls on the basket still sitting on the table. All that food can sustain Grandma Lee for at least a week. If he didn’t go, how would the poor old lady survive? Moreover, his mother has mentioned that the villagers are all taking turns. Junhui can’t let his own mother go on such a dangerous trek while he sits at home.

Resolute, he squares off his shoulders and grabs the handle of the basket. “I’ll be careful, Mother,” he vows with a quick bow. “I’ll be back before sundown.”

His mother sighs, relieved that her son is taking the situation seriously for once. She reaches for his face, tucking the errant strands of brown locks under the hood. “As long as you do not stray from the path, you will be fine, dear. Hurry back.” She pulls him down and kisses his cheek just like she used to do when he was a child.

Junhui smiles, nodding. “I will.”

Bright sunlight pours through the thick canopy of leaves, creating sunny patches on the forest floor. Every time a breeze blows through the trees, the patches would change shapes and dance all around him. Junhui giggles to himself as he hops from one spot to the next, singing softly under his breath.

He perks his ears up when the sound of rushing water catches his attention. Knowing he is on the right track, Junhui hurries along, wearing a small smile on his face. With each step he takes, the more proud he becomes of himself. So far, he has only deviated from his path once, and that was to pick a dandelion. He just couldn’t help himself. It looked so round and fluffy. He hitched the handled of the basket onto his forearm to free his hands, then clasped them together in front of his chest, with the flower in his grasp. Closing his eyes, he wished: _may my journey be filled with wonderful and fortunate encounters!_ Once satisfied, he blew on the dandelion and watched with delight as the seeds fluttered in the air.

Coming upon the large river now, he allows himself a moment to admire the beautiful scenery, taking in a deep breath. He has always loved the scent of the forest, the crisp pine trees, the fresh and clean water, the warmth from the sun. He sighs with contentment, smile lingering as he cranes his neck toward the end of the river, mapping out his path.

 _Just follow along the river and I’ll get to Grandma Lee’s in no time_ , he tells himself.

Even though the thought of running to a wild wolf still sends shivers down his spine, he shakes the fear out and straightens his shoulders. He can do this. As long as he doesn’t allow anything to distract him, he’ll be fine. So with newfound resolution, he resumes his trek, singing along with the little birds chirping in the bushes.

It takes him too long to realize that he isn’t alone. That he is being followed.

He should have been more careful.

Or more accurately, he shouldn’t have tried to brush off the little signs as figments of his imagination.

A few minutes after coming upon the river, he heard twigs snapping. Admittedly, his heart did lurch, until he reminded himself of the little creatures living in the forest. It could have easily been a deer or even squirrels. A quick look over his shoulders showed no sign of anything scary. Moreover, the happy chirping of birds never ceased. They would know if a predator were on the hunt, right?

And so Junhui continued, blissfully ignoring the tiny part of his mind telling him it wasn’t just a harmless squirrel.

It isn’t until he hears footsteps that he begins to panic a little. They are heavy, purposeful. More branches snap off. Bushes rustle. Junhui grips the basket tighter, knuckles whitening as he forces himself to remain calm, to breathe past the lump of fear rising in his throat. But his heart thunders so loudly, blood rushing past his ears.

He almost misses the footsteps picking up speed.

With a gasp, Junhui spins around, ready to throw the basket at his assailant and run. However, he comes to a standstill upon seeing no one behind him. The path remains clear of anything other than a couple chubby birds, hopping from spot to spot to pick at seeds on the ground. His eyes dart around for signs of broken branches, for any hint of the direction in which the invisible threat is coming from. But again, nothing.

His fingers still tingles with adrenaline as he takes in more air, willing his heartbeat to slow before he collapses. Thinking fast, he scurries up the small incline, hoping the height would allow him to assess his surrounding better. He barely gets his wits back when a shadow darts from the trees behind him at a blinding speed.

Junhui gasps, body moving before he can think. He jumps out of the way, twisting to the side. His vision blurs with the rapid movement. His footing slips.

“Help!” He flails, arms waving in the air uselessly as he attempts in vain to grab onto something to catch his balance. But the momentum is too strong. He’s going to fall into the water.

“Ah!” He shuts his eyes, readying himself for the drop and the icy water to submerge him.

But instead of the impact of the water he expects, he is ambushed by a firm grip around his wrist, yanking him upward and toward land. Junhui screams again, landing in a heap of limbs on the dirt. The basket rolls away.

For a moment, all he could hear is his own ragged breathing and racing heartbeat. His skin prickled with goosebumps, limbs shaking and weak. Slowly, once the solid ground felt real under his knees and palms rather than wishful thinking, he begins to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is his basket laying on its side. Thankfully, his mother had the foresight of locking the flaps, so none of the content spilled out after the tumble.

The sigh of relief hasn’t even made it out of his lungs yet, when he notices a set of boots just a short distance away from his basket. Junhui bounds upright with a startled gasp, but the movements are too sudden. Dots swirl all over his vision as he rubs his eyes and groans.

“Are you all right?”

Junhui freezes.

The voice, so deep and alluring, causes his tummy to swoop. But it’s the stranger’s scent that makes Junhui’s head spin. He smells like the forest, the scent Junhui adores. Not only that, but there is just enough musk to make his inner omega whine, ‘ _Alpha.’_

 _Now is not the time!_ he chastises himself, clenching down on his teeth to keep the noise inside his head.

Still, he can feel his cheeks heating up as he gingerly lowers his hands to take a better look at the stranger.

By the time the man comes into full view, Junhui barely manages to bite back sharp intake of breath. He is the most handsome man the omega has ever seen. Tall and broad. Disheveled black hair sweeps over a high forehead, sculpted brows, bright and intelligent dark eyes, a straight nose and sharp jaw. He looks so at ease, one hand slipped into his pocket as he studies Junhui like a lost kitten.

Sudden embarrassment washes over Junhui as he remembers the state he is in. Averting his gaze, he stammers out a quick reply, “I-I’m f-fine. Thank you.” He tries to gather his feet under him to stand, but at the last minute, his knees give out, and he falls back down with a small _oof!_

The alpha clicks his tongue, and Junhui winces, shoulders bunching up.

But instead of showing annoyance or irritation, the man walks over and offers his hand for Junhui to take. “Come on.” He nods toward his outstretched hand and smiles faintly. “I won’t bite.”

Had Junhui been paying closer attention, he would have noticed the sharp edge of that smile, along with the glint in his eyes. 

Grateful for both the kindness and the humor to ease his worry, Junhui smiles timidly and slides his hand onto the other’s. The alpha easily pulls him to his feet and steadies him by the elbow.

“T-thank you,” he stammers, bowing his head in gratefulness.

The man hums. “You should be more careful,” he says soberly. “The drop isn’t too high from here, but there are rocks at the bottom of the river.”

Properly scolded, Junhui can only nod again, eyes lowered to his shoes. He kicks at a small pebble. “I thought I saw—heard—something,” he admits sheepishly. At the sudden reminder, he snaps his head upward and looks all around them. Unconsciously, he moves closer to his companion. Dread fills his veins as he scans the area.

By the time he turns his wide eyes toward the alpha, the latter has a brow arched in puzzlement.

“Y-you haven’t seen any wild wolves prowling around here, have you?” Without even thinking, he grabs at the other’s sleeve, scooting closer as his eyes dart around again.

Junhui hadn’t disobeyed. He didn’t wander off. He shouldn’t have run into wild wolves.

The alpha confirms his thoughts with a gentle smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Relax. You’re fine.”

It feels like a huge boulder has been lifted from his chest. Junhui sighs, body sagging. “Oh, thank goodness.”

“What are you doing in the woods alone anyway?” the alpha wonders casually.

“Oh!” Now that Junhui isn’t in immediate danger, his brain functions again. He lets go (somewhat reluctantly) of the alpha’s sleeve and treads over to the basket. “I’m supposed to go see Grandma Lee and deliver these provisions for her.” He dusts it off and unlatches the flaps to check. Aside from everything getting all topsy-turvy, no damage. He sets it down on a tree stump to redo the latch with both hands.

“Are you one of her relatives?”

“Oh, no,” Junhui shakes his head, looking up. “I’m from the Tarac village, and it’s my family’s turn to help.”

“Ah.” He nods. Then as if that piece of information reminded him of something, he turned to fully study the omega. His head tilts to the side as he looks Junhui from head to toe. His gaze prompts the omega to squirm, heat swirling in his tummy. “So it really _is_ you,” he confirms, smirk tugging the corner of his lips. He draws lightly on the cloak. “Junhui, the Little Red Riding Hood.”

Doe eyes growing twice in size, Junhui gapes at him. “You know who I am?”

The other chuckles. “Of course. Who wouldn’t have heard of the prettiest omega in the region?”

Blushing all the way to his neck, Junhui squeaks and clasps his hands over his face. Oh, heavens, he really needs to get a grip on himself before he does something embarrassing. Like leaking. Although to be honest, his scent must have already given him away. This is utterly embarrassing; he wishes he could vanish into thin air.

“T-thank you,” he mumbles, barely audible over the drumbeat of his heart.

Because he has his eyes closed and his hands covering his face, he can’t see the stranger move, nor does he hear anything, seeing how distracted he is by his own heartbeat. Before he knows it, there’s already a firm hand on his hip and lips by his ear.

“The rumors really didn’t do you justice, you know. You’re even prettier than I had imagined.”

Junhui sucks in a sharp breath in the hopes that it’ll help him compose himself from the onslaught of emotions. But that only leads to him breathing in the alpha’s scent, allowing him to taste it on his tongue, detecting the hint of arousal sharpening the otherwise pleasant and calming scent.

A whimper escapes his lips.

As his knees threaten to buckle, Junhui reaches out on reflex, fingers gripping onto the fabric of the jacket. But he didn’t have to fear; the alpha’s arms are strong around his waist, ready to catch him before he could fall.

“Shh, I got you.”

Junhui is well and properly swooning. Just to make matters worse, from the way the alpha presses closer, slowly nosing along his throat, Junhui is being really obvious about it.

Another whimper falls from his lips as he lets his head rest on the alpha’s shoulder, allowing the man more access.

“Won’t you come with me, pretty?” he asks, thumb rubbing circles over Junhui’s hip.

“I…” It is so difficult to think, to work through the clouds of contentment swirling around his mind. The alpha’s scent turns more and more intoxicating the longer Junhui stays within his embrace. He swallows, unsticking his heavy tongue and forcing it to form coherent words, “I want…”

“Mm,” the other encourages, smiling against his temple. “Come with me, and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Just the thought of it is enough to send a thrill through him. He lifts his head and readies his agreement, the words perched on the tip of his tongue; however, his mind, having finally caught up, screams at him to stop. _Grandma Lee! No straying off the path!_

His eyes pop open and land on the basket nearby. As though burned, he wrenches himself away, taking lungfuls of the forest air to clear his head. “I am so sorry!” he exclaims, turning back to the alpha. “I… I can’t! I have to go—I’m not supposed to stray off the path.”

Instead of being angry, the alpha only displays disappointment. Still, he offers Junhui a small smile. “I understand. But perhaps I can help. There’s a shortcut.”

“Really?” Junhui asks with surprise and glee. “That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!”

Chuckling, the man walks over and straightens out Junhui’s hood. He blushes when the alpha’s fingers brush over his pink cheek.

“Wait until we get there before you thank me,” he teases, chucking his chin lightly. Which only prompts Junhui to blush even more. “Come on. This way.”

Junhui grabs the basket and hurries along after him.

Once they climb down the small hill, he fidgets with the bow on the front of the basket. He can’t quite meet the alpha’s gaze. “Um…”

The other glances at him. “Yes?”

“May I ask your name?” Junhui wonders, eyes still firmly on the ground. It seemed so silly now, when mere minutes ago he had been ready to follow this alpha to who knows where.

He hears him chuckle, then a hand comes to rest on the small of his back to guide him along the path. “Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo,” Junhui repeats, happy. He grins to himself, secretly loving the way the name sounds on his tongue. More than that, he takes pleasure in the fact that Wonwoo hasn’t removed his hand from his back.

So distracted, head in the clouds, Junhui doesn’t take notice of where Wonwoo leads him to. That the more they walk, the further they leave the river behind.

So intent on talking and impressing Wonwoo, Junhui fails to note that the birds have stopped chirping for some time now, that the canopy of leaves above their heads no longer let in sunshine.

So happy to bask in Wonwoo’s attention, Junhui forgets one fundamental aspect of the wolves in these woods.

_Wild wolves have the ability to shift into human form._

‧⁺˚*･༓*:✼✿♡✿✼:*ﾟ༓･*˚⁺‧

“Th-this isn’t Grandma Lee’s house,” Junhui realizes belatedly as Wonwoo brings him to a small cottage nestled deep in the forest.

The alpha hums. “Indeed.” Using his grip around Junhui’s hand, he leads them further into the house.

Bewilderment muddles his mind, and the omega follows without fuss. He trips over his own feet a few times, eyes too preoccupied with roaming around the foreign place to watch where he steps.

Finally regaining his speech, Junhui stammers, “B-b-but you said you’d take me to her house.”

Wonwoo pauses just outside of the doorway leading to a bedroom and looks over his shoulder. An inky brow arches as amusement flits across his features. “Did I?”

Dumbfounded, Junhui stares back at him with wide, confused eyes. It takes merely a second for matters to click into place. Ice shoots down his spine as he recalls their earlier conversation. Wonwoo didn’t mention Grandma Lee’s house at all. It had all been Junhui’s thinking and assumption that the shortcut would lead him to her place.

Tendrils of panic took roots, growing and twisting around his limbs like vines, attempting to immobilize his movements, but Junhui manages to snap free, nevertheless. He stumbles backward a few steps, although nowhere near far enough. Especially not with Wonwoo’s grip still firmly around his hand.

The hand that saved him from a great fall, the hand that offered him so much comfort mere moments earlier, the hand that drove his heart to beat erratically in elation.

That hand now looks nothing short of monstrous as each finger grows longer, nails turning into sharp claws, hair coarse and thick.

A soft cry of helplessness slips past his lips as he tries in vain to pull free. Wonwoo’s hold is like a vice. The harder Junhui pulls, the tighter the grip. Terrified, he looks up, ready to beg for his life. But the plead lodges itself into his throat. All that he can utter is another pathetic cry as two piercing, inhuman eyes watch his feeble struggles.

“Y-you’re… you’re… you’re a w-wild… wolf.”

As the shaky and broken words hsng in the air between them, Wonwoo grins, teeth too sharp to be human flashing. He hums, an air smugness about him as he looms closer, easily backing Junhui toward the wall.

The omega flattens himself against the surface as if it would save him from eventual death. His chest heaves with labored breaths, heart threatening to fly out of his ribcage. All the blood drains from his face. He shakes like a leaf, knees knocking together. 

Wonwoo presses closer, easily pinning the omega’s arms above his head, holding both wrists in one hand. The claws bite onto the soft skin, and Junhui whimpers. Wonwoo pays it no mind as he assesses Junhui like the cornered prey that he has become, the prey he has always been from the start from the moment they met.

In a surprising act of gentleness, Wonwoo retracts the claws on his free hand and runs the back of his fingers over Junhui’s cheek. “You really are such a pretty omega,” he murmurs wistfully. “I knew it the second I saw you that I had to have you.”

Junhui whimpers in response, body conflicted between fright and bashfulness.

Wonwoo’s touch lingers over his skin, leaving behind a trail of fire as it grazes down Junhui’s neck, down to the dip of his throat.

Gathering all the strength and courage remaining in his body, Junhui swallows and asks, “Are… are you going… to eat me?”

The alpha’s eyes glint; the corner of his lips quirk up into a smirk. “Hm. I wonder?”

Junhui has never felt so helpless, so vulnerable, as he does in that moment, gaze imploring and beseeching, feeble little cries falling from his lips. All he can hope for is for it not to hurt too much. “Please…”

“Shh.” The hand caressing his neck drops to his waist. Wonwoo closes the very small distance between them, face tucked to the side of his neck. “Shh, you’re okay, kitten. I got you,” he soothes.

The words, whispered in that enticing voice and so close to his scent gland, causes a shiver to wrack through his body. Although at this point, Junhui can’t tell whether it is out of trepidation or delight. He is so confused, so conflicted by the dual sensations of fear and thrill elicited by the same man. Feeling Wonwoo smirk against his skin suggests that it is intentional.

To gain an unobstructed view of the omega’s face, Wonwoo lifts his head and stares down at him as he brings his hand up to the first button of Junhui’s shirt. Smiling wickedly, he swipes a sharp claw across the material; the little disk flies off and clatters to the floor, revealing well-defined collarbones.

Junhui screws his eyes shut, letting out a little yelp.

“Devouring you will be such a treat, Little Red,” he says with relish.

Another button clatters to the floor. Junhui’s breath hitches.

“P-please…”

Wonwoo ignores the plea, intent on slicing off all of the buttons on the shirt, before shredding the flimsy fabric away from his torso altogether. “Beautiful,” he sighs. 

Despite the futility of the situation, Junhui can’t help but struggle against his restraint, wishing he could at least free his hands to tug the ends of the red cloak and cover himself. Unable to move, he cries out in frustration, little huffs of air and whines.

Wonwoo laughs, almost endeared. “Stop before you hurt yourself, sweetheart.”

Puzzlement swirls in his round eyes as he gawked at him. “But you intend to eat me!”

Nodding with a smirk, the alpha tilts his head to the side. “Indeed, I am.” He lowers his voice to that of a whisper, as if he’s about to share a secret. “However, there are more than one way to devour you, Little Red, and I am going to make sure you enjoy every moment of it.”

More confused than ever, Junhui can do nothing but stare at him. “I… I don’t understand,” he admits.

The smirk softens into a small smile, nearly fond, as he murmurs, “So innocent.” His hand drifts to settle on the dip of the omega’s waist, and he leans in to nose along his throat. “Just hand yourself over to me.”

Is Wonwoo genuinely asking for permission? How can that be? He has tricked Junhui, brought him to his house to eat him.

As absurd as that sounds, Junhui also has to consider the fact that he is still alive. Aside from toying with him, so far Wonwoo hasn’t hurt him at all. If the wolf had really wanted to, he could have torn Junhui to pieces back in the woods before the omega even knew what occurred.

He really doesn’t know what to think, what to make of Wonwoo and his intentions. The more seconds pass, the more apparent it becomes that Wonwoo isn’t going to move until Junhui answers. He chews on his lip, the fear slowly dissipating—not completely, of course—but it no longer feels as debilitating. With the horror momentarily set aside, Junhui begins to take notice of the alpha’s scent.

Or more accurately, of the sharp notes of arousal and lust still lingering there.

It speaks volume that Junhui hasn’t been able to detect it until now. His fear had clouded all other perception. Now that he has picked up on it, though, it is impossible to ignore. It’s so dense, he could taste it in the air with every inhale.

The whine escapes without his knowledge, and he flushes bright red when Wonwoo lifts his head and levels him with a smirk.

“Well?” he prompts.

 _I must be crazy_ , Junhui thinks, body heating up under the hungry gaze Wonwoo cast over him. He is still terrified of this man—this wolf—knowing that at any second, Wonwoo could slice his throat. But there is no denying the attraction he also feels toward him, the thrill that Wonwoo has so much command over him, that the alpha can overpower him in the blink of an eye. His omega has wanted this man from the moment Junhui caught his scent. Following his omega’s instincts had never led him astray before.

Heart pounding in both anticipation and dread, Junhui opens his mouth, voice shaky. “O-okay.”

No sooner have the word left his lips that Wonwoo dives in.

It startles a gasp from him, but Wonwoo swallows it down, dragging his tongue over the seam of Junhui’s lips, demanding access. The omega yields, moans spilling out as Wonwoo licks into his mouth, tongue tangled with his. He grips Junhui’s jaw, deepening the kiss, sucking on his tongue and biting the plush bottom lip.

Still pinned to the wall, Junhui is unable to do anything but moan wantonly as heat curled in his belly, toes curling, accepting everything given to him. He can barely keep up with Wonwoo, with the hunger of an alpha as he claims his mouth. He quickly grows dizzy, lighthearted from the lack of oxygen. Instead of offering respite, Wonwoo licks into his mouth once more, taking pleasure in the soft whines the omega lets out. 

He doesn’t relent until Junhui starts to sag against the wall. Pulling away, he allows Junhui catch his breath. The latter’s vision swims, while Wonwoo latches onto his neck, licking a broad strip from his collarbones all the way to his scent gland. Immediately, he sucks the skin between his teeth. The delightful sensation is blinding. Junhui arches into him, a high-pitched moan falling from his kiss-swollen lips.

Within the same instant, he feels a wave of slick pouring out of his entrance, rolling down the inside of his thighs.

Wonwoo groans, nostrils flaring as the sweet scent fills the air. “Fuck, you smell so good,” he growls, forgoing the marks he was in the midst of creating all over Junhui’s neck. He releases the omega’s wrists, letting them settled around his neck, while he slides his hands around Junhui to grab his ass, roughly kneading the flesh through the thin cotton pants.

Junhui whines in response, sore arms doing their best to hold onto the broad shoulders and keep his balance. More slick gushes out, and the sudden need to be stuffed full has him panting wetly against Wonwoo’s neck. He feels so hot, skin clammy and feverish as he fidgets, shifting his weight from foot to foot while Wonwoo continues to grope his cheeks and groan into his ear.

“Please… Alpha…”

A low growl reverberates through the latter’s chest as he shoves a leg in between Junhui’s. The sudden friction against his half-hard erection has him crying out a sob, fingers clutching at Wonwoo’s shirt.

“Go ahead, kitten,” he urges, kissing him senseless again.

Junhui moans into the kiss, hips beginning to undulate as he seeks a proper rhythm. “Won—Oh!”

“That’s it,” Wonwoo whispers to him between kisses. “Such a pretty and good omega for me, hm?”

Pleasure shoots through his veins from all the stimulations and the praise. But it’s not enough. He whines, wanting more, needing more.

As if able to read his mind, Wonwoo stops squeezing his ass to grab at the waistband of his pants. One sharp tug is all it takes to shred the garment into tatters. Junhui gasps at the sudden chill on his bottom half, then moans at the casual show of strength. His body buzzes in excitement, slick flowing out in waves. Something Wonwoo finds great pleasure in, going by the low groans he lets out when he dips a finger in between the cleft of Junhui’s ass.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, kitten,” Wonwoo growls, grin almost maniacal as he gathers the liquid onto his fingertips and brings his hand out between their faces. There is so much, small streaks begin to slide down his wrist.

It is rather ridiculous considering the situation, but his cheeks turn so red they probably match his cloak by now. Utter embarrassment takes hold of him, and Junhui whines, tucking his face against the alpha’s neck. He hears the other chuckle.

“A little late to feel shy now, hm?”

Junhui has no retort. Not that he can actually think of much besides how much he needs to have Wonwoo’s fingers back on his ass, inside of him, stretching him out before his knot—He cuts himself out before he completely loses his mind in want. “Please… don’t tease,” he mewls.

“Eager?” Wonwoo laughs, hand returning to squeeze and grope his ass.

Junhui whines, not much different from a petulant child not getting what he wants right away.

Before he can voice his complaints, though, Wonwoo’s hands migrate to the back of his thighs. “Up!”

Junhui jumps on command, but it isn’t until Wonwoo has lifted him up that he really grasps the situation. His ankles lock behind the alpha’s strong back and his arms wind up around his neck. He stares down at Wonwoo’s smug expression and blushes, shutting his eyes and hiding away. His scent must have spiked, revealing his pleasure and satisfaction.

The alpha laughs again and moves them away from the wall.

In no time at all, Junhui is tossed onto a bed. “Oh!” He bounces a couple of times, hands reaching onto the mattress out to steady himself. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and looks up in search of Wonwoo.

The latter is already staring at him, that glint shining in the depth of his dark eyes. He licks his lip, gaze roaming from the omega’s head down to his toes. Junhui feels the need to cover himself up again, the shyness near overwhelming when faced with Wonwoo staring at him so unabashedly, so… _hungrily_.

Junhui averts his gaze, flushed face lowered toward the sheets. Then he notices the red cloak fanning out under him. Out of his clothes, this was the only article that remains untouched. He runs a hand over the soft fabric, then reaches for the clasp under his chin.

“Keep it on.” Wonwoo’s firm order stops his action immediately.

Dropping his hand, he glances back up to the alpha. Wonwoo has already removed his shirt, throwing the garment into a corner of the room. Junhui can’t bring himself to pay attention where it lands. A moan bubbles out of his throat unbidden as he takes in the muscles on display. Even over clothes, it had been obvious that Wonwoo had bulk, that he had to be well-built in order to carry Junhui in his arms as though the omega weighed as much as a cat. But to see them now, the thick biceps, all the dips and divots, the sharp lines of his abdominal muscles, the well-defined planes of pectorals. Junhui has to close his legs, biting down onto his lip to muffle another needy moan.

Going by the smirk Wonwoo throws his way, he sees right through Junhui.

The moment he joins him on the bed, he yanks on the omega’s ankle to lay him flat on his back. Junhui squeaks, head hitting the pillows. Blinking his eyes open, he sees Wonwoo looming over him, mouth quirked up into a smirk. He settled himself in between Junhui’s open legs, spreading them even wider to accommodate him.

Heart pounding, Junhui watches silently, breath shallow.

Slowly, leisurely, Wonwoo runs his palms up the inside of each thick thigh, squeezing the flesh as he goes. Once satisfied, he leans forward to kiss him, nearly engulfing Junhui under his bulk. The kiss isn’t as intense as the ones they shared in the hallway; Junhui can actually respond properly, fingers curling into the silky black strands to ground himself as Wonwoo sucks on his bottom lip, licking over the area to sooth the sting of his bite. But instead of feeling relieved, a sensation close to dread curls in his tummy.

Wonwoo is teasing him.

If his kisses weren’t going to leave Junhui breathless, then what he has planned next would surely do. Even knowing so, Junhui can’t help chasing after his lips once Wonwoo pulls away.

He laughs, a hand leaving Junhui’s thigh to press onto his chest and keep him down. Still, he doesn’t go far, body still covering his. The smile changes into something a little sharper, teeth flashing as he whispers right by Junhui’s ear, “I’m hungry, Little Red. You’ll be a good omega for me, won’t you?”

Before Junhui gets a chance to voice any response, Wonwoo dips his head and licks over his nipple, sucking the nub into his mouth. Pleasure pierces through him like lightning. Moaning, Junhui arches toward him, hands fisting into the sheets. Wonwoo gives him no reprieve, rolling the other bud between his thumb and forefinger, tugging on it to watch Junhui writhe on his bed.

He laves over it, taking the nipple into his mouth and suckles on it, all the while keeping direct eye contact with Junhui. The latter jerks as bursts of pleasure courses through his body, causing slick to leak out again.

“I can’t wait to breed you.” Popping the nipple out of his mouth, he moves on to the other, smirking at the way Junhui whines and flushed at his comment. “Watch as your tits grow big and full with milk.” He gropes the soft and sensitive flesh, laughing when Junhui turns his head away to moan into the pillow. “You’d look so pretty then, too, bouncing on my cock, tits round and heavy, leaking white and creamy milk.”

Junhui can’t handle the mental image, moans spilling out wantonly as he bows his back into Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Alpha… Don’t stop.”

He wanted it. He wanted it so much it should have been alarming, but Wonwoo doesn’t allow him time to ponder his sanity. He bites down hard enough to leave teeth indentation around the areola and licks over it in apology when Junhui whimpers in pain. He continues down his chest, leaving marks in his wake, rendering the poor omega breathless from his ministration.

“Alpha… please…”

“Just look at you,” he said, as though marveled by the sight before him. “So beautiful. You have the entire galaxy painted over you.” He traces over the moles across Junhui’s body, laying kisses over each one. “The gods must have favored you,” he muses. “To have blessed you with such beauty and voice. One of their favorites, I’m sure.”

Pressing his lips to a mole by Junhui’s hip, he meets the omega’s gaze and grins darkly. “But now you’re mine, Junhui.”

The heat of his stare seeps deeply into him, and he squirms in response, mewling softly as his skin thrummed with pride that he pleases the alpha.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Suddenly, the hand that has been stroking over the moles on his shoulder slides into his hair. Wonwoo yanks on the strands, not too hard that it hurt, but with enough force to snap Junhui out of the lull. His eyes pop open. He yelps in shock. The alpha’s steely expression fills his entire vision as Wonwoo draped himself over him, one arm bearing his weight as he grips the headboard and completely cages him in. The mirth from mere seconds ago is completely absent, replaced with a cold and hash glare.

His scent has shifts, too. Arousal still cradles Junhui like silk, but the musk has grown headier. It isn’t anger, but rather—

“It makes me wonder,” Wonwoo starts evenly. “What you would have done if I hadn’t showed up today?” he ponders, although the gravely quality of his voice suggests anything but casualness.

Junhui gulps, fear creeping back in.

“Would you have followed any wolf—any alpha who crossed your path?” Teeth bared, his grip on the headboard turns strong enough that the wood splinters, causing the omega to flinch and whine in distress. The possessiveness rolled off of him in waves as he leaned even closer, their foreheads nearly pressed together. “Would you have let him touch you like this? Let him mark you up as his?”

Junhui speaks before he can even think. “No!” He clings to his shoulders, eyes misting up from the mixture of fear and arousal. “Only you, Wonwoo. I wouldn’t have followed anyone else,” he promises, desperate for the alpha to believe him.

The tight hold on his hair loosens, and the fingers quickly card through the strands affectionate. “Good boy.”

Wonwoo swoops in to claim his lips, rewarding him with a kiss that makes his head spin. He moans into it, body going lax again.

“Don’t stray from the path ever again, Little Red,” he warns lowly, nipping at his kiss-bitten lips.

He pulls away, and Junhui whines at the sudden loss of warmth and comfortable weight. He reaches for him, but once again, Wonwoo chuckles and pushes him back down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as compensation.

“Time for me to taste you properly,” he announces with a self-satisfied smirk.

Head filled with cotton, Junhui doesn’t fully register what that means. Not until he is yanked further down the bed and his legs are pushed toward his chest. He squeaks, hands automatically clasping over his eyes to hide. He is on complete display for Wonwoo’s view, hole exposed, winking desperately as it demands to be filled, slick gushing out rapidly and soaking into the cloak.

He hears Wonwoo groan roughly. “Fuck, you smell amazing. Come here.” He maneuvers the omega over his lap, bending his legs whichever way he pleases. Junhui feels like a ragdoll, weightless and pliant in Wonwoo’s firm hold.

Heat coils in his belly, and he shivers in anticipation. He tries to breathe, but it is difficult to concentrate on even the most basic bodily function when Wonwoo’s hands touch him. It’s light, teasing, as he trails the pads of his fingers along Junhui’s thighs to cause the omega to shiver.

“Alpha… please…”

“Hush, kitten. A meal must be appreciated by the eyes beforehand to increase its taste on the palette.”

Another wave of slick rolls down his thighs. Junhui whines, dropping his hands to grab at the sheets on either side of his head.

Wonwoo moans at the sight, deep and guttural. He kneads his ass cheeks, humming in approval at the way the stimulation causes more slick to pump out of Junhui’s pink hole.

“Hold yourself open for me, kitten,” he orders.

Junhui scrambles to obey, hands shaking as he reaches for his legs. “L-like this?” he asks in a tiny voice, still unable to meet the alpha’s gaze.

“Perfect, just like that.” Wonwoo pets over his hips, holding him still as Junhui begins to squirm. 

Large hands squeeze and grope at the supple flesh, exposing his hole to the cool air. Junhui gasps, heart lurching. Barely has he collected himself that the heat of Wonwoo’s mouth envelops him. A wet and hot tongue sweeps over his entrance, laving over the opening as Junhui moans and squirms. Wonwoo keeps him in place with a firm hold, spreading his cheeks and buried his face between them.

Junhui chokes on his breath, clutching the back of his knees for dear life as another wave of slick spills out and Wonwoo licks it up. He hums appreciatively, the vibrations shooting sparks of pleasure up the omega’s spine. The obscene slurping sounds of Wonwoo licking into him and sucking on his rim accompanied the alpha’s low grunts and filled the room, nearly drowned out by Junhui’s high-pitched cries.

Not that Junhui notices anything else besides Wonwoo’s mouth on him, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. It might have been the delirium from the overwhelming pleasure, but he feels as though Wonwoo’s tongue grows thicker and longer inside of him, reaching places that no one has ever touched. It drags up his walls, the sensation rougher than before. It stretches the tight ring of muscles as he fucks into him with relish, devouring him like a starved animal.

Junhui is all too happy to let him, mouth going slack to let more wanton mewls fall out. He repeats Wonwoo’s name like a prayer, only interrupted by sharp intakes of breath when Wonwoo sucks a little too hard on his rim, drinking down his slick. Euphoria washes over him. His eyes glaze over, hips moving on their own accord.

“Fuck, you taste better than I even imagined, kitten,” Wonwoo murmurs, voice husky and gruff. He stares at him from between his legs, hunger not at all sated. Rather, it seems his appetite has merely been whetted.

The soft whine that bubbles out of Junhui turns into a full blown long moan as he watches the alpha shift, his full face coming into view. All the slick covering his chin and cheekbones. As though the image weren’t enough, Wonwoo opens his mouth to lick his lips and catch whatever he can of the sweet nectar. At that moment, Junhui keens, seeing for certain that it isn’t a human tongue but that of his wolf form’s.

Seeing the omega pant, flushed from head to chest, Wonwoo smirks. “Did you like that?”

Junhui whines in embarrassment, but he nods, unable to lie, knowing his scent has already given him away, oh how much he enjoyed it. “Y-yes, Alpha.”

Satisfied and smug, Wonwoo grins, kissing the cheek right in front of his face. “Good boy.”

Without warning, he latches his mouth back onto the omega’s hole, inserting a finger along with his tongue. Junhui chokes on air, lungs seizing up. “Oh! Yes, yes, yes—Ah!” As wonderful as Wonwoo’s tongue has made him feel, he needs to be filled. He needs—He screams, delicious tingling sparks jolting up his spine and spread through his body. He curls up, bracketing Wonwoo’s head between his thighs.

“Oh! Wonwoo! Oh! R-right there!”

Wonwoo easily wraps his free arm around Junhui’s leg and spreads it wide again. He smirks against his skin, crooking his finger just so to barely graze over the little bundle of nerves, driving him insane with the tease. Junhui cries out again.

Keeping his finger in place, he slides his tongue in, laving over the walls, curling it just so. Long and wanton moans spilled out of Junhui at the same pace as his slick, coating Wonwoo’s finger, his tongue. He hums in delight, fingers tight around the omega’s shaking thighs.

“Come on, kitten. Let go for me.”

“Won—Wonwoo… Oh, heavens! Alpha!”

His orgasm creeps up on him. It only takes another lick, another stroke. And then suddenly, white pleasure engulf his entire body. The flow of high-pitched moans turn into a loud wail as Junhui succumbs to the wave of euphoria. Cum paints his tummy, and even more slick gushes out under him in spurts. His head lolls to the side, limbs boneless, skin tingling.

He whimpers, trying to close his legs, mouth hanging open to bring air into his lungs.

Gradually, Wonwoo eases up, pressing one more kiss to his inner thigh, and removes his finger. He sits up and watches Junhui with a mixture of fondness and satisfaction. “How beautiful you sound singing for me, kitten,” he sighs, almost wistful.

A tiny, dazed smile graces the omega’s features, proud to have pleased his alpha. “Really?”

Wonwoo hums, smile small but indulgent. He leans down to kiss him, slowly and sweetly coaxing Junhui back to the world of the living.

“Want more, Alpha,” Junhui whispers against his lips. He still feels weak, but the burning arousal hasn’t been quenched, just momentarily dwindled.

Wonwoo arches a brow, seemingly amused, lips twitching at the corners. He strokes over Junhui’s thighs, reaching the swell of his ass. Probably ascertaining that Junhui wouldn’t be the most articulate in his current state, Wonwoo leaves him be and simply indulges his wishes.

He checks that Junhui is comfortable, then inserts two fingers back into his hole. The stretch burns slightly, but Junhui doesn’t care. He babbles on incoherently, choked up moans and broken pieces of Wonwoo’s name flooding the room as the latter scissors his fingers, opening him up, preparing him for his cock—his knot. The mere thought sends his head reeling, and his breath comes in quicker, more ragged.

“Want… want…”

“What do you want, pretty?” Wonwoo sits up, dragging Junhui’s body over his lap. The omega lets go completely, limbs too weak to work properly. Wonwoo repositions him, bending his legs and spreading them to allow him room. This changes the angle of the fingers—three now—pumping into him, and Junhui keens again. “What do you want, Junhui?”

“Want… Ah! Want… your cock, Alpha, please…”

Wonwoo hisses, although Junhui isn’t certain if it was in response to what he said or as a result of his feet brushing up the bulge in the alpha’s pants. Has he been in his right mind, he wouldn’t have dared. But as it stands, he feels like he would die immediately if Wonwoo didn’t fuck and knot him. So he repeats the action, hoping it’ll entice the alpha into action.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get far before Wonwoo grabs his ankle in a vice grip, causing him to cry out and whine in discontent. The petulance earns him a smack to the ass, and Junhui jerks, more in shock than any pain.

Wonwoo huffs out an incredulous laugh, shaking his head. “You brat.”

Pouting in response, Junhui stares back at him from under his lashes. “But I want—Ah!”

A fourth finger join the others, and Junhui stops thinking altogether. He can no longer form coherent sentences, eyes rolling back as relief washes over him. It is only temporary, of course, because he still needs to be properly filled, but it is good enough to appease his omega for now.

Once Wonwoo deems him loose enough, he presses a small kiss to the inside of his thigh and pulls his fingers out. Junhui cries at the loss, hole clenching on air in a futile attempt to keep the alpha inside of him. Wonwoo hushes him, crawling back up his body to kiss him deeply, one hand stroking over his flank. “Shh, be good, hm?”

Junhui hums, dreamy smile spreading across swollen lips as Wonwoo backs away to remove his trousers.

At the sight of his cock, Junhui keens, a fresh wave of slick pouring out. Just like Wonwoo’s bulk, it is one thing to feel it beneath clothes. It is a completely different story seeing it up close.

He is begging before Wonwoo even climbs back onto the bed.

“Please, Alpha…” He swallows, catching his breath. “Please, need you inside… please—”

Reaching him, Wonwoo takes hold of his hand and shushes him, kissing him until Junhui pants into his mouth. That seems to calm the raging lava coursing through his veins, abating the rush slightly. Wonwoo smirks at him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

He holds him by the nape, grip firm as long fingers wrap around the curve. “You want me that badly, Little Red? Want me to fuck you to the point you forget your own name? Fill your little hole with so much of my cum it drips out of you for days. Leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind that you belong to me.”

Junhui can’t breathe.

While he laid there, staring at the alpha with ballooned eyes and a thundering heart, wondering if he was about to combust into flames, Wonwoo grins with all the innocence of a wolf, and pecks his lips.

Before he knows it, Wonwoo has settled between his spread legs, thumb tracing lightly over his rim. Junhui squirms, snapped out of his daze. The fire in his belly rekindled, he swallows and licks his parched lips, eyes trained on the alpha’s cock. He’s producing so much slick, so much precum, it would have been embarrassing if Junhui were currently capable of lucid thoughts.

Shifting forward, Wonwoo took himself in his hand and groaned at the sensation, eyes burning into Junhui’s form as he spread his length along the omega’s cleft, gathering slick to fully cover himself.

Junhui whines, biting onto his lip. He can’t help canting his hips, wishing he can get Wonwoo inside him right away. The alpha laughs at him, holding him still with one hand, which only leads Junhui to pout and whine some more.

“Wonwoo…”

Realistically, it only lasts a few seconds, but it seems like an eternity to Junhui until he finally feels the blunt end of the alpha’s cock at his entrance. He sucks in a breath, preparing himself, even though it is a futile attempt.

Nothing could have prepared him for the all encompassing sensation, the burn and the stretch. Wonwoo groans, almost pained, as he slowly pushes in past the ring of muscles, knuckles white in his restraint to keep himself from slamming all the way into the omega’s soft and pliant body. Junhui moans, broken and high-pitched. He relishes every inch of Wonwoo’s cock stretching him open little by little, so hot and heavy.

“Fuck, kitten,” Wonwoo grunts, words slurred from the elongated fangs. As he strokes along his flanks to try and comfort him, Junhui notices the claws, how careful Wonwoo is not to accidentally scratch him with them.

It should be terrifying, and were Junhui thinking rationally, he’d be shaking in terror. However, the fact that Wonwoo is so considerate of his well-being and treats him like something fragile, brings a strange sort of warmth to his chest, a little flower slowly blooming.

They both breathe heavily once Wonwoo is fully sheathed inside. Junhui has never felt so full. The length pulses and throbs as the alpha waits for him to adjust to the girth. He moans at the sensation, clenching down on it. Immediately, Wonwoo hisses, hands squeezing onto thick thighs as he bows his head, panting raggedly.

“Junhui,” he snarls. “Don’t fucking do that without warning.”

“I…” His tongue is too heavy in his mouth, sticking to the roof. “So... Full. Feels good.” He smiles dopily at him, and even though Wonwoo still scowls, he caresses along Junhui’s cheek in the most tender gesture.

“I’m about to make you feel a lot better,” he promises. He waits until Junhui nods that he’s okay, before slowly pulling back out.

They moan in unison at the feeling, the omega’s walls so hot and tight, clinging to his cock, unwilling to let go. Little sparks travel up Junhui’s spine and radiate out all the way to his toes and fingertips. So focused on that feeling, he doesn’t realize Wonwoo has already pulled out until only the cockhead remains inside. When he slams back in, Junhui screams.

“Wonwoo!”

Flashing him a grin, he lifts Junhui’s legs over his shoulders and settles into a fast and steady rhythm, watching in pride as Junhui’s features go slack with pleasure. Small tiny moans are punched out of him with every thrust, Wonwoo aiming for his prostrate nearly every time. Whenever he does, Junhui keens, hands scrambling to find purchase and ground himself. His body shakes from the euphoric sparks, skin tingling in the most wonderful way.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes all around them, second only to the wet squelches of Wonwoo’s cock sliding in and out of Junhui’s wet hole. The omega’s voice soon joins the sinful melody.

“Keep singing for me, kitten. Let me hear you.”

And Junhui obeys, not truly sure he can stop even if he wanted to.

“That’s it. Such a good omega for me.”

“Yes… Wanna… be… good.”

Satisfaction rolls off of Wonwoo in wave as he grunts his approval.

Junhui can barely keep his eyes open, vision hazy. His body has long given up any attempt at keeping up with Wonwoo’s brutal pace. So he simply lays there and basks in the pleasure that is given to him, letting Wonwoo have his fill of his body, being the best omega for Wonwoo.

It is as those idle thoughts swirl around in his mind amid the fog of pleasure and arousal, that something just clicks. With a whine, he bares his neck in submission.

“Alpha…”

“Fuck!” His growl reverberates throughout the room, causing Junhui to flinch and scramble find motility in his weak limbs.

“No no no no! Don’t stop, please!” he begs, sobs, eyes snapping open to see Wonwoo panting above him. His thrusts have become shallow, attention solely focused on the omega’s neck so easily offered to him. If it weren’t for the way his scent grows headier with want, Junhui would be afraid he did something wrong.

Wonwoo lunges at him, teeth clamping over the slope of his shoulder. Junhui freezes. He listens to Wonwoo’s ragged breathing, the low growl emanating from deep inside his chest. Once he had gathered himself, he releases his hold and kisses up Junhui’s shoulder, all the way to his temple.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing, Little Red?” he grits out.

Shakily, Junhui nods, trembling arms coming to encircle his neck. “Want… want you to, Alpha. Want your mark.” The admission is barely over a whisper. Junhui stares at him with nervousness, chewing on his lip as he waits for the other to reply.

Wonwoo breathes out slowly, voice husky. He wears a smirk, though, giving Junhui a small ray of hope. “That’s a lifetime of being my prey.”

Grinning wide, Junhui giggles. That flower in his chest blooms even more vibrantly than before, as he nods. “I know.”

“All right.” Wonwoo claims his mouth, kissing him with enough intensity that Junhui sees stars. Straightening up, he flashes the omega a smirk. “I have a few other promises to keep first, though.”

Confused, Junhui’s brows knit together, but Wonwoo neither explains, nor gives him time to ask. He yanks Junhui back onto his cock with a sharp tug around the hips and rams back in all in one go. Junhui cries out, producing more slick as the tension in his body builds back up.

Wonwoo starts to pound into him, each thrust hard and fast, hitting his prostrate every single time.

“Oh—Won—Ah!” Junhui keens, gasping for breath, body twitching.

“That’s it, kitten,” he praises, hips relentless as he shoves him up the bed as though Junhui weighed nothing. “Such a good omega for me.”

Junhui tries to respond, he really does. But it is impossible. All his vocal chords seem to be able to do is sing dirty and filthy notes, progressively higher and higher the harder Wonwoo plows into his hole.

“Won… Wonwoo… good… so—Ah!” His slurs the words, mind blank except for the pleasure washing over him, taking over his every thought. Time ceases to exist. Just him and Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s voice, Wonwoo’s touch, Wonwoo’s scent.

He swims in and out of the daze, floating on the sensation, only brought back down when Wonwoo changes the angle or sinks his teeth somewhere on his body and sucks another mark onto the surface. Eventually, though, he senses Wonwoo’s knot starting for form.

It catches on his entrance on every in and out, dragging along his walls. Junhui moans, feeling more and more full as the protrusion swelled.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chants, excitement shooting up his spine despite the pain it brings with it.

Wonwoo grunts, having to slow down and use more force to shove the still growing knot past his puffy rim. He shushes him softly, licking over his scent gland in comfort when Junhui whimpers. “Shh, I know, kitten. I know it hurts, but you’re doing so well. Taking me so well, hm?”

Teary-eyed, Junhui nods, whimpering. “Yeah, wanna be good, Alpha. Want your knot.”

“Shh, I know, kitten.” Even as he keeps a calm demeanor to ease Junhui through it, it is obvious how much he struggles to control his actions and not hurt him more than necessary. He grits his teeth, fangs almost too big for his human jaw.

Along with the added pressure and girth of the knot, Junhui’s pleasure begins to crest. He peaks higher and higher after every drag of Wonwoo’s cock. His breath comes quicker, moans tumbling out with abandon.

“Wonwon! I’m—”

“That’s it, kitten.” He nuzzles into the crook of his neck, licking over his scent gland over and over. Junhui can feel the twin points of his fangs poised and ready to sink into tender flesh. The thought makes him shake harder, his release so close he can nearly taste it. “Show me how pretty you are,” Wonwoo whispers by his ear. “Come for me, Junnie.”

As though just waiting for permission, Junhui arches off the bed in a silent scream, clenching down on Wonwoo’s cock as he comes, releasing ropes of white in between their bodies. Distantly, he hears Wonwoo snarl as he shoves his knot in one last time and locks them together. Junhui whimpers, overwhelmed by all the sensations, but refusing to pull away, burrowing against Wonwoo’s neck.

The alpha pets him gently through the aftershock as he grinds his cock into his hole. Before too long, Junhui feels hot cum shooting into his womb, painting his insides, marking him as Wonwoo’s.

Junhui sighs, eyes shutting, so content and happy. The pleasant thought barely has the time to settle in his mind that a sharp pain slices through his neck. Junhui screams, body convulsing as a second orgasm crashes through him. Wonwoo holds him tightly to his chest as his fangs pierce through the omega’s skin.

The last thing Junhui registers before exhaustion fully pulls him under is Wonwoo’s tongue laving over the fresh mating bite. “My beautiful omega,” he whispers.

A soft kiss is pressed to his temple, and Junhui succumbs to sleep with a smile.

‧⁺˚*･༓*:✼✿♡✿✼:*ﾟ༓･*˚⁺‧

The house is empty when Junhui wakes up, and panic settles in immediately. He bounds upright, head snapping to the other side of the bed. The sheets still feel warm under his hand. Wonwoo hasn’t been gone long. The fear doesn’t recede until he hears light noise—the clinking of plates and utensils—coming from another room in the house. Breathing out in relief, Junhui sags against the headboard.

Now that adrenaline no longer courses through his veins, he can feel all the soreness in his muscles and aches of his bones. Heat rushes to his cheeks at the memory of what he and Wonwoo had done, but at the same time, a small smile stretches across his lips when he reaches for the side of his neck. His fingertips graze very lightly over the raised and tender skin, still too sensitive for direct contact. He leaves it alone, attention already drifting to the bruises littering his body.

A full-length mirror stands on the other side of the room. Junhui bites his lip, glancing down at his body partly covered by the blankets. He is still bare; Wonwoo had only cleaned him up, choosing to keep him warm with his body heat instead of clothes. His cheeks tint scarlet again.

Every movement hurts, but Junhui clenches his teeth and limps over to the mirror.

A small gasp falls from his lips as he assesses the marks. They are… everywhere. But most notably, they collect around his neck, a few on his chest. Wonwoo didn’t mark up his hips, but bruises in the shape of the alpha’s fingers dot the smooth skin. Gingerly, Junhui presses down on a couple, relishing in the soreness, knowing exactly what caused it. He smiles to himself again, eyes wracking down the rest of his body, turning halfway around to see his back.

He flushes bright red at the sight of the imprints and teeth indentations on his ass cheeks. Too embarrassed to see more, he hurries away and picks Wonwoo’s shirt off of a chair and slips it on, quickly doing up the buttons.

He looks a little silly, he thinks, watching his reflection in the mirror. The shirt is barely long enough to cover the swell of his ass, but it would have to do. He wonders where to find Wonwoo’s pants. He can’t leave the bedroom in such an attire, can he? Looking around, he finds his red cloak hanging on a hook. His feet have already started toward it, until he notices all the stains covering the material.

Swiftly, he spins, cheeks ablaze. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, tapping his cheeks to regain some composure.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

Junhui startles and squeaks, only relaxing when Wonwoo wraps an arm around his waist and smooth a hand over his stomach. He presses a kiss to his temple, smirking at him through the mirror.

“And why are you wearing clothes?”

Flushing, Junhui whines. He fidgets with the hem of the shirt self-consciously, rubbing his bare legs together. “This hardly counts as clothes.”

Wonwoo shrugs, but his smirk softens into a smile. “Are you hungry?”

“A little. Did you eat yet?”

Laughing, Wonwoo steps fully behind Junhui to back hug him, chin propped on the omega’s shoulder. They make eye contact through the mirror, and the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth quirks up as he nuzzles against the omega’s neck. “I did, but I wouldn’t mind eating again.” He licks over the mating bite, and Junhui shivers in response, soft moan tumbling out of his plump lips. It makes Wonwoo grin wider.

It takes a second for his mind to clear and understand Wonwoo means _Junhui_ , but as soon as he does, he watches with round eyes as his reflection’s blush spreads all the way down to his chest, visible through the open collar of the shirt.

“Wonwoo!”

The alpha laughed, squeezing him around the middle. “That’s what happens when pretty omegas stray from the path. They get devoured whole.”

Giggling, Junhui turns over his shoulder to look at his mate and peck his lips. “Well, I was never really good at following that rule.”

**Author's Note:**

> awwww (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*) and they lived happily ever after (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> was it ok, though? lol. idk why i struggled so much writing this ( ~~this is what happens when i try to write smut when i'm not 117% horny for wonhui~~ ) but i hope it was fun, nevertheless 🥺
> 
> for anyone concerned for grandma lee and mama wen --> [please rest assured lol](https://twitter.com/Swanny_Writer/status/1372360204977762306)
> 
> if you guys liked this fic, do you have any suggestion for other fairytales that could be turned into sexy wonhui naughty tales 😉? i can't promise i'll be able to write for them, but it'd be nice to think about 😊
> 
> thank you very much for reading! have a wonderful day and take care 💖  
> xoxoxo


End file.
